encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 69
Tangka is the sixty-ninth episode of Encantadia. It aired on October 20, 2016. Summary Gurna asked Icarus what happened, but before he could answer, Pirena entered and told them that Hagorn followed their enemies who had escaped. Pirena scolded Icarus for leaving Amihan, now that an intruder had entered the palace. Icarus apologized and immediately returned to Amihan's cell. Gurna then told Pirena that she needs to meet someone. Ybarro-Kalasag, who was hiding, overhears the whole conversation. Icarus ordered the Lirean soldiers to be alert. Amihan was annoyed to see Icarus again. Icarus told Amihan that it is the Queen's orders. They then heard a noise outside and saw the guards beaten. Icarus checked outside and encountered Ybarro. Ybarro-Kalasag defeats Icarus and releases Amihan from captivity. Amihan asked who he was. Kalasag told her that she will finally escape. Amihan was surprised when Kalasag reveals himself to be Ybarro. Amihan then hugs Ybarro. Gurna introduces Pirena to Kahlil. Pirena is shocked to hear that Kahlil is Alena's son and wonders how Alena gave birth when she left Encantadia. Gurna thinks that this is a good news for not only do they have Lira, but also Kahlil. Amihan thanked Ybarro for his help but told him that they must save Lira. One of the guards regained consciousness and escapes. Amihan tried to stop him but Ybarro stopped her, telling her that they need to escape. Pirena became curious of Kahlil's behavior. Gurna told her that Kahlil is a kid trapped in an adult body. Pirena asked where Hagorn found him and if he is truly Alena's son. Gurna replies that they will know once Hagorn returns. The guards reported Amihan's escape to Pirena. Hagorn encounters Agane in a forest. Hagorn tells her that their enemies attacked them, but escaped after they failed. They then set out to attack Amihan's camp again after Agane told that Hagorn that they were there before. Muros, Paopao and Aquil saw the camp almost destroyed and was glad to see Imaw and the rest of the group safe. Aquil ask what happened but Hagorn and the Hathors arrive. Paopao fought Hagorn in a gem battle. Hagorn asked them to surrender and told Paopao that he has not yet mastered his gem. Amihan arrives and helps Paopao in his gem battle against Hagorn. Pirena became incensed after learning from Icarus that Amihan escaped with the help of an Encantado wearing an extraordinary armor. Meanwhile, Ades felt sorry for Lira, who grew up not knowing who her real mother is, and even until that time prevented from meeting her. Ades promised that the sufferings of Amihan and Lira will soon end and that they will be together. Ades sensed that someone is coming so she transforms back into a bird. 'Amihan' and Gurna arrive. 'Amihan' noticed the bird. Gurna told her that according to the damas it is Lira's playmate. 'Amihan' decided to have Lira killed but because of Danaya's protective blessing, she orders Gurna to do it. Amihan asked Hagorn if he is willing to give up his soldiers, especially since she has the ability to deprive them all of air. This forced Hagorn to retreat but before leaving, Hagorn reminded Amihan that they still hold Lira. Paopao asked how Amihan escaped. Kalasag reveals himself to the rest of the group. Ades protects Lira from Gurna's attempt to kill her, causing Lira to wake up. 'Amihan' tells Lira not to believe Ades. But Ades tells Lira to believe her and not her lying false mother, who tried to kill her with Gurna's help. Amihan worries for both Alena and Lira. Ybarro tells Amihan that they should not be rash in their actions, as they are not only parents, but also leaders of their people. Amihan heeds him and decides to fetch Danaya. 'Amihan' summons the Water Gem but Ades escapes before she can do anything with it. 'Amihan' asked Lira how long that bird have been with her and what else she had told her. Lira lies to 'Amihan' that Ades didn't say anything else and that she just saw her. 'Amihan' takes Lira's sword and told her to rest. Gurna asked if Pirena is still determined to kill Lira. Pirena told her to proceed, especially now that Ades had returned to protect Lira. Pirena says they can do nothing against the "Ivtre" from Devas and that Amihan is tormenting her. Meanwhile, Ades ordered the birds to tell her Amihan's location. Hagorn confronts Pirena about Amihan's escape. Pirena says it was because of Kalasag, and that Hagorn also failed to recapture Amihan. Pirena also reminded him about the Fire Gem, which he had not yet returned. Pirena told him not to worry about Amihan for she had already thought of her next step. Agane observed Pirena's disrespect to Hagorn. But the latter told her to be quiet. Amihan returns to Danaya, who informs her that she had already returned Mira to the human world. When asked why, Danaya replied that is what Mira wanted and that she is disappointed with both her and Pirena. Danaya says they can't blame her since she felt that no one loved her, for Amihan chose Lira and Pirena chose the crown and power while no one picked her. Amihan said that once the chaos ends, she will come back to her and apologize. Gurna returns to kill Lira again, but finds that Lira is not there. Lira saw her while in ivictus and confirms what Ades had said about Gurna. Hagorn goes to Pirena's room and slaps her for humiliating him in front of his subjects. He reminded her that she owed him, for without his help she could not acquire the throne of Lireo. This caused Pirena to cry. When Wantuk informs Danaya that Aquil joined the search party to find Alira Naswen, Danaya told Muros that she appreciated him for staying. Wantuk asked Muros if he too is his rival for Sang'gre Danaya. Muros told Wantuk to talk to the pashneas instead and smiles as he leaves. Ades arrives and informs Amihan, Ybarro and Danaya of Pirena's attempt to kill Lira. Amihan, Ybarro and Ades set out to rescue her. Gurna informs Pirena that Lira is missing. Pirena transforms into 'Amihan' to look for Lira. Lira saw them again in her ivictus, confirming what Ades had said about Pirena. She takes back her golden sword and bid farewell to her traitor aunt. Trivia *Some fans saw that the bluish-white outline of a heart formed when Ybarro and Amihan teleported away.